


Alone

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Planet Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: "And now I'm alone in the universe and I can't even handle being alone in a room."In which MC's planet is destroyed and they don't know what to do anymore.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Original Character(s)/Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker/Original Character(s)/Sideswipe
Kudos: 2





	Alone

I'm sitting in the dark when I hear the door shut. I immediately turn my face away from the entrance as the lights come on, focusing on the computer screen ahead of me. It doesn't help. "Hey, sweetspark. We're back!"   
I wave at Sunstreaker, making sure he can't see my face and pretend I'm doing something important. He notices, "Sweetspark? Whatcha doing?" I hear Sideswipe and Ratchet come in behind him, grumbling about him being in the way.  
"Lookin' at stars," I finally get out of my tightened throat, trying to hide the pain in my voice.  
"Ooh, which system?" Sideswipe calls out from the other room.  
"Um," I clear my throat. "The Gravon-2 System. Where Stromen was."  
It gets quiet. "Was?"  
"Um," The lump in my throat enlarges, choking me.   
"Sweetspark?"  
"Yeah, the uh...my planet's suns went out today." Technically a while ago, if I'm just now seeing it. "The whole system is gone." The silence gets louder until I finally break down into tears again.   
"Slag," I hear all three come toward me, dropping the things they'd just bought. The holoforms surround me, Ratchet scanning me as the twins push my hair out of my face and wipe the tears as they come. '  
"It's just...gone. I'm alone in the universe when I can't even be alone in a room. I can't be alone. I'm--" I stop myself as my breathing quickens and all I want to do is to curl up in a ball with my stupid existential crisis and hide.   
"Hey," Sides pulls me into his arms, pulling me up out of the chair as Sunny runs his fingers through my hair. "You're not alone. You have us."  
I ignore him. I'm too far in panic mode. "I shouldn't be surprised. The damn planet's been dead longer than Earth has been around. I'm just...I'm-I'm--"  
"You're having a panic attack." Ratchet stops scanning, steps back, and points to the bedroom. "You two, take them and make them rest. Not sleep. Don't force sleep. Just rest." None of us were prepared for this, least of all me. I don't wanna go to sleep, I think over and over. Can't. Can't. No, no, no, no, don't make me, please. My eyes and my head hurt and I just...don't wanna deal with this anymore. It hurts.   
The twins lay me down between them on the queen-size bed, both holding me close, Sunny in front of me, staring softly with his beautiful blue eyes, still playing with my hair. Sides is behind me, an arm around my waist and the other under my head. "Just be here. With us. You're not alone. We will never leave you. Never. You're stuck with us, sweetspark."   
I don't sleep that night.  
But I'm not alone.


End file.
